1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive and motion synchronizing devices and more particularly to a cam-operated device for the generation, control and application of fluid power to operate certain cyclic functions of a machine pressure system.
2. Prior Art
Fluid power systems, while desirable in the operation of many automated machines, require numerous costly and complex components such as pumps, valves, solenoids, relays or solid state controls, limit switch and the like, in order to be utilized and which systems are trouble prone and require substantial maintenance. An all mechanical power and control arrangement to operate machines, on the other hand, becomes quite cumbersome and complex and are not well suited for automatic control or in providing adjustable overload protection. Further, machines that are to operate in hazardous environments preclude the use of controls which might generate a spark or flame at the operating site. This problem has entailed the use of special and very expensive explosion-proof components.
Various hydraulic systems have been utilized to transmit fluid power by means of pressurizing a master cylinder to provide a hydraulic fluid force to activate a slave cylinder, such as utilized in an automotive braking system. These systems, however, do not provide for a reliable controlled back-and-forth motion of the slave cylinder, having sufficient accuracy for adapting such a system to a machine for developing suitable work forces offering complete control of a cyclic functioning machine such as certain metal removing machines, robot devices, machine presses, certain loading and transfer functions in assembly and packaging equipment as well as many other machinery applications.